looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
No Need for Speed
No Need for Speed '''is a 7-minute computer-generated Looney Tunes short film starring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner. It was released to theaters on March 25, 2016 with Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. The short is a partial remake of the 1963 short To Beep or Not to Beep. Unlike the other CGI shorts, which were animated at Reel FX Animation Studios and directed by Matthew O'Callaghan, this cartoon has animation by 20th Century Fox animation subsidiary Blue Sky Studios, with direction by Steve Martino, who also directed the Blue Sky films The Peanuts Movie, Horton Hears a Who! and Ice Age: Continental Drift. Michael Giacchino also replaced Christopher Lennertz as music composer, though Lennertz's arrangment of Merrily We Roll Along can still be heard in the Warner Bros. Animation logo for this film. This is also one of the Coyote-Road Runner shorts to not display the Latin names, and the only CGI theatrical short to follow the classic formula. Plot We pan through signs which have the credits on them, then to Wile E. Coyote, who is sitting on a rock watching a cooking show on a television, also perched on another rock. The dish displayed on the channel is a "Road Runner Surprise": Wile lip-syncing to the chef saying the dish a second time while rabid saliva drools from his mouth. Just after he does that, the Road Runner shows up behind him, ready to humiliate his predator. He taps Wile E. on the shoulder, which catches his attention and looks behind him to see the bird. Road Runner beeps and dashes off while the coyote is left leaping straight into a plateau and the cutout piece of the plateau upon Wile E.'s impact with the plateau crumbles into a lightbulb shape. Wile recovers, blinks his eyes four times and sees the lightbulb-shaped rock on his head. He then gets an idea as the rock on his head becomes an actual lightbulb. # Wile E. orders an ACME Road-Digging Shovel and digs a hole in the road for the Road Runner to fall into. He hears the "beep-beep!" and hides behind a nearby rock. However, the Road Runner is so fast that he simply runs through the hole without falling into it. Enraged at the failure of his trap, the coyote tries to go after the speedy bird, but accidentally runs above the hole and falls into it. # The coyote now uses a giant slingshot to launch himself towards the Road Runner. He hears the bird's beeps and launches himself when the bird is in his sight. But instead of being launched to the bird, the coyote is thrown straight into a rock, leaving a hole in his shape. He then dizzily climbs out of his coyote-shaped hole and falls flat on his belly. # Now, Wile E. uses a teeter totter to launch himself to the Road Runner, who is perched on a high plateau. Coyote stands on one end of the teeter totter, and throws a rock onto the other making the coyote fly into the air, straight to the bird. Wile E. produces his cutlery as he is still flying. But the last second before he can reach the bird, Road Runner swiftly procures a trash can lid and places it out in front of the coyote for him to slam into, flattening Wile into a disk shape and causing him to drop his fork and knife. Road Runner then lets go of the lid making it fall down to the plateau taking the flattened coyote with it. # Wile E. places some bird seed on the road and climbs atop a nearby cliff with a boulder. Road Runner runs and halts to take a bird seed break. The coyote sees him, applies some ACME Alcohol on his hands, rubs them, and pushes the boulder so that will fall on and crush the Road Runner. Unfortunately, the boulder falls on a telephone pole wire instead of the Road Runner and is propelled all the way back up to the cliff, crushing the coyote. # In a gag similar to Hopalong Casualty, Wile E. scatters some ACME Hiccup Pills on the road, hoping that the Road Runner will confuse them for bird seed. He adds a "Free Birdseed!" sign and hides behind a nearby rock as Road Runner zips into view, notices the pills on the ground and eats them. However, nothing happens and the bird speeds away while the coyote, surprised at his failure, takes a second look at the pills' container to see tiny text reading "Not Effective On Birds, Especially Road Runners". Nevertheless, Wile E. tests the hiccup pills on himself, and soon suffers it's effects, jumping and hiccuping towards a cliff! And despite the coyote's best attempts to avoid it, his powerful hiccups prevent him from doing so. When Wile E. jumps in the air from the cliff, the product wears off by his 10th hiccup. Wile is relieved, but then he looks down and suffers gravity. # The last four gags feature a teeter totter device called "The Road Runner Crusher". A boulder is placed on the right side of the seesaw, while Wile E. jumps on the other to catapult it onto the Road Runner, crushing him. Unfortunately, the coyote or the rock have a different form after each failure. '''Attempt 1: '''The coyote jumps on his side of the teeter totter, but he recoils and is thrown straight into the boulder. '''Attempt 2: '''The coyote jumps on his side of the seesaw and it does propel the boulder into the air, but it lands on Wile E. instead of the Road Runner. '''Attempt 3: '''Wile E. jumps on his side of the teeter totter to make the boulder fly into the air. However, the boulder lands back on its side with so much force that it cuts a large hole, which causes the plank to rotate and Wile E. slides on it and falls through the hole and down a cliff. '''Attempt 4: '''Coyote jumps on his side of the seesaw, but the boulder simply stays on its side and does not fly. Growing impatient, Wile E. walks to the boulder and tries to lift it's plank end so that it will activate. Wile then tries lifting harder when suddenly, the side of the boulder ''finally'' '''activates and makes Wile E. cling onto it, but the boulder still remains on it's side until it rolls down the plank and towards the Road Runner, who steps out of the way to make the boulder, with Wile E. Coyote on board, continue rolling straight towards a cliff. However, the boulder catches onto the edge of the cliff before falling. Wile E. sighs in relief, but the Road Runner snaps a finger causing Wile E. and the boulder to plummet. The boulder is caught by another telephone pole wire and is slingshotted all the way back up to the surface. Road Runner watches on as the boulder flies a bit more into the air and lands on the road with the coyote turned to it, crushing him. Road Runner runs to the boulder, pops his tongue out at it and speeds off with a triumphant "Beep-beep!". After the bird is out of our sight, a layer of the boulder crumbles revealing "That's all folks!". Trivia * The "WHAM!" screen that appears when Wile E. Coyote is crushed by the boulder on plan four has the same text graphic from a credits clip in The Peanuts Movie, when Charlie Brown falls flat on his back attempting to kick Lucy's football. ** Coincidentally, both films were animated by Blue Sky Studios and were directed by Steve Martino. * This cartoon makes use of Butch Hartman sound effects. Category:Cartoons Category:Wile E. Coyote